


Revelations of the Heart

by AYangThang



Category: RWBY
Genre: Character Study, Discovery, Early Relationship, F/F, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AYangThang/pseuds/AYangThang
Summary: Four women, four souls, each of them navigating the confines of a complex romance. One that's full of love, but also one that doesn't always come easy. How do they find comfort? How do they discover more about themselves and the love they share?(Beacon Academy days, touches vaguely on mature themes but not too heavily... mostly fluff. 4 chapters in length.)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ruby's new to kissing and romantic relationships in general. She thinks she's bad at it. Blake and Weiss correct her.

** Revelations of the Heart  
Chapter 1: Ruby **

It wasn’t that she thought kissing was gross, and it wasn’t that she couldn’t understand why a person might want to do it. No, all of that had started to awaken in the back of her mind the moment she started to notice the little things about other people. The way Weiss smiled prettily, or the way Blake turned the pages in her book without realizing just how immersed into it she was. No, kissing itself wasn’t the problem.

The reason she sat there holding fingers to her lips and sporting a deep blush came from the fact that her first kiss should have made sparks. Instead, it wasn’t anything like what she had expected. There were no fireworks, no grand moment where two hearts joined as one. Nothing that she had thought of true love had even sprang to mind. It was more than a little uncomfortable to note that while it was pleasant, it was also as awkward as she feared it would be. Twice as odd because as she sat on the bed she just couldn’t wrap her head around the fact that Weiss had started it.

Or that Weiss Schnee, prim and proper as the girl was, had no qualms putting her tongue in her partner’s mouth just moments ago.

“Told you.” Weiss said with a cocky little smirk that only fueled Blake’s snickering.

“That was…. Really…” Ruby only had one word for it and it felt like an insult. She didn't dare say it.

“Weird, I know.” Weiss said then.

“If you think that’s weird, Ruby, just what do you think sex is like?”

“Blake!” The slender woman chastised, sending their teammate into another fit of giggles. “Ignore her, she’s just being a pervert.”

Ruby blushed deeper, mortified at the realization that she didn’t even have a clue as to what she was doing. She’d been dating Weiss and Blake for weeks. The time was so short compared to how long Weiss had been dating Blake and Yang. Having just turned sixteen, the youngest among them received something a little special for her birthday. Weiss had finally given Ruby the one thing she had been asking for. The girl had been clamoring to know what a real kiss was like. Had been bothering both of her teammates endlessly, no small amount of jealousy fueling the request.

She had wanted to kiss them like Yang kissed them, and for weeks she had been denied. Having just experienced the act for the first time, she couldn’t help but be at war with the concept. It felt good. It also felt incredibly strange. The mix of emotions turning within her belly, because she knew Weiss couldn’t have enjoyed it. Then again, Blake had a point. A very good point that Ruby didn’t want to think about. Didn’t know if she could _ever_ think about.

“I’m bad at it…” Ruby said once the mortification wore off and reality sunk in. She had to be.

The expression on those pale features softened, and the concern in golden eyes from across the room made Ruby feel completely out of her depth.

“No… you’re not, you just… didn’t know what to expect. Not really.” Weiss said gently, and with a great care that she rarely showed for anything. “If it is any consolation, it never occurred to me that someone could kiss another person that way until I seriously started dating.”

“And you don’t have to like it, either.” Blake pointed out. “Not everyone likes it that way.”

“It’s not like that.” Ruby said, shaking her head and shivering slightly. It wasn’t that she didn’t like it. Far from it, but it hadn’t been like the chaste little smooches that Weiss and Blake had given her before. This one had been hotter, needier, heavier in all regards, and the things it did to her were not feelings she had any experience in dealing with. She knew what a libido was, had a textbook understanding of the female body, what it should do under the circumstance. But to feel it, first hand like wave…

That was new, too new to put words on…

Her eyes flicked to Blake, but the Faunus merely shook her head.

“If you can’t handle Weiss, there’s no way you can handle me.” Blake said as she stood and crossed the room. Effortlessly lifting Ruby into her lap. A small part of her enjoying the fact that Ruby was slight and easy to life and manipulate. That would make things more fun later. For now though, Blake knew the line had been reached. “Yang might not care that we’re dating you too, but we swore to her we’d take things slow with you. Don’t try to catch up to our level, instead find yours so we can match it.”

“But that wouldn’t be fair to you.” Ruby said, and it was the thing she had convinced herself of the moment she asked to date them.

At this, Weiss posed a question. “Ruby when you give a hunter their first weapon, do you toss them at a Grimm, or a training dummy?”

“That’s not the same thing, Weiss.” Ruby said, looking over her shoulder to the woman in question.

Weiss and Blake shared a look. Then Blake nodded, understanding the unspoken suggestion. In for a penny, in for a pound. It was time Ruby learned something important. She didn’t hesitate, flipping Ruby on her back and pinning her there. “Actually Ruby, it is.” Blake said, letting no small amount of desire slip into her tone as her hand lifting to Ruby’s face, cupping her cheek. Meanwhile, her knee slid to the apex of Ruby’s legs, and the warmth that was concealed by her combat skirt and an incredibly think layer of panties.

Ruby burst onto another beautiful blush, but the squeak that came flying out of her mouth was as girlish as it was surprised. “Blake?” Ruby asked anxiously, her voice bordering largely upon discomfort as she tried to close her legs. It was the worst decision she could have made, as that just made certain things easier to feel.

“Tell me to stop and I will…”

Ruby just looked away, saying nothing. In response, Blake pressed her farther, if only a little. The hand cupping her cheek sliding down over clothed breasts and resting there, causing Ruby to stiffen. It was clear she didn’t like this. She didn’t like this one bit, it was too out of her element. The time would come, but it was not today.

“See what happens when you ask for things you aren’t ready for?” Blake asked softly as she removed her knee, but didn’t relinquish her hold. Instead straddling Ruby and pulling off her bow. From the angle, she knew Ruby could see everything, feel more than she had ever felt before.

“You’d never hurt me Blake… I… I know that much.”

“I would by accident…” Blake said, dropping the bow on the side of the bed and leaning over again. Little more than honesty at the core of everything. “If you try to match me, I’d end up hurting you. To me, getting pinned down like that is nothing. I’d strip naked right here and now, and it’d be no problem for me. I’m ready to take things as far as you want to go, Ruby. You’re a good person, and I don’t need to hide myself in front of you. Believe it or not, a huge part of why I’d be that comfortable comes from your inexperience.”

“What do you mean?”

“What she means is that there’s nothing you’d likely ask about that she hasn’t done before.” Weiss said, coming into view and shoving Blake off to the side. Kissing the Faunus softly on the lips slowly and deeply she sighed into it before breaking apart. Then she turned back to Ruby. She didn’t even flinch as Blake pulled her down into the tangle of limbs. Wasn’t fazed by the kisses being pressed to her neck, or the hands that held her securely. “I’m less experienced than Blake for sure, and even though we’ve done a few things, we’re still figuring out what works. There are some things Blake likes that I never would, and vice versa.”

“Like what?” Ruby asked, curious. This was as close as she had ever gotten to talking with her girlfriends about anything so personal.

“Stop it you dolt.” Weiss said, flicking Ruby on the forehead. “I know what you’re trying to find out, and right now that’s none of your concern. Today's about you."

"But now I feel like I'm really missing something..."

“Ruby, it’s a lot of things, really. It’s not like we can just lay them all out, it’s not that easy. What works for us might not work for you.” Blake added, resting her chin atop a sea of white hair. Weiss rarely kept it down, but Blake loved it when she did. “That’s why we go at your pace. You don’t try to match ours. And, that you’ve really got to stop trying to compete with Yang. It’s not a contest, you’re two very different people.”

“But she’s good at all of this, isn’t she? Way better than me…”

“You’re not bad at kissing, Ruby.” Weiss said with a little huff. “You’re just new to it, and you’re putting way too much value in the fact that that I do have experience. I have never once had a perfect first kiss, and I really doubt it exists. It just can’t, not when no two people are exactly alike. The mechanics are the same, sure, but when you get right down to it you’ll always be different. It’s not bad, it’s just different. Once we both figure out how we like to kiss each other, it won’t be so weird anymore.”

Ruby nodded, but part of her felt like it would be impossible.

“Come here, Ruby…”

“Huh?”

“You’re being an ignoramus, Ruby Rose. We only have the room for two hours before all of our friends come barging in here with your birthday cake and more presents than the room can handle. Do you really want to waste it over nonsense?”

“That’s her ways of saying she wants to make out with you some more.” Blake said humorously. “Clearly you aren’t as bad as you think you are…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss discovers something she doesn't like when it comes to their relationship. Yang and Blake understand...

** Chapter 2: Weiss **

It wasn’t that she was gay. Bisexual was perhaps the easiest description. She liked boys too, found them attractive. Neptune certainly had her attention not too long ago, and other boys had managed to catch her eye in passing. Still, every time she thought about it, she found that the description just didn’t fit. It wasn’t gender that really appealed to her. It was the qualities that the gender contained. She found herself attracted to Neptune’s cocky flirtations, but Yang’s were much the same and she often found them questionable at best. Completely obnoxious at worst.

Perhaps then, she was just unwilling to confine herself to any label at all. Yet, that didn’t seem to fit either, because there was a label for this. Call it what they would, she was in an open relationship, with women no less. Exclusively women. No man had ever gotten this far, and it troubled to think that perhaps she was simply in denial. Maybe she really was just a flaming lesbian. With no hope to have ever had a successful relationship with a man in the first place.

It bothered her to look down and see Yang still resting her head on her belly, both of them completely nude and spent. Blake laying equally pleased against the pillows having enjoyed a good show that left her satisfied enough for the moment.

She hated that she couldn’t just relax, couldn’t brush away the small nagging insecurities that uprooted the entire way she saw herself. She had never once thought she would stoop to this level of deviancy, and to be frankly honest with herself, there was no other way to look at it. She couldn’t even bring herself to be monogamously happy. No, she had entangled herself with not two women, but three of them. Though, admittedly Ruby remained the wildcard in the entire sordid affair, Weiss could begin to see the underpinning of a future with these women.

That future terrified her.

Keeping this hidden forever wouldn’t do, but there was no way she could present this relationship to the public. Being a lesbian, if that’s really what she was, that was one thing. An oddity that would have a few people scrunching up their noses to be sure. Being in a relationship like this, that was another. Only the most openly inclined would see this as normal. As a household name, that mattered.

As a Schnee, it mattered. Her father would be absolutely furious if he found out, and she hated thinking about that too.

“You’re doing it again.” Yang mumbled. “Thinking too hard about something…”

“I know.” Weiss said, and she didn’t have the urge in her to apologize for it.

“It’s never been this bad before, though…” Yang pointed out. “Want me to wear you out some more? We can go again, I’m good for it…”

“I’ve never had anyone watch me before…” Weiss said in reply.

Frankly, that’s what really upset her the most. It wasn’t Blake watching her itself that was the problem. No, it was all of the things that implied. She wanted to be okay with it. To share this aspect of herself, and yet, she couldn’t get over that small pang of discomfort. She had promised to try this, and try she did, but now there was a small hole in her heart that she couldn’t quite explain.

“You didn’t like it…” Blake said softly, trying her best to keep the hurt out of her voice.

“No, I didn’t.” There was no reason to lie. It was obvious anyway. At the time she had been too aroused to care, happy to try it out…but now…

“Can I ask why?” Blake asked softly as Yang rolled out of bed and grabbed her clothes. “Where are you going?”

“To grab some snacks.” Yang said, hardly phased by it. “Besides, you guys need to hash it out from here. I’ll be back in a bit.”

“Please don’t leave…” Weiss whispered, only loud enough for Yang to get the general idea even as the words were lost to her. The blonde sighed as she dropped her clothes back to the floor and slipped back into bed, pulling the blankets over all of them. “Thank you…”

“It’s okay not to be okay.” Yang said softly. “But if you aren’t, we really should know why so we don’t mess things up really badly later.”

“I wouldn’t even know where to begin.” Weiss answered truthfully.

“Anywhere.” Blake suggested. “Wherever it’s easiest. You’ve got to start someplace.”

“I spend my whole life being watched.” Weiss said, knowing that wasn’t the entire reason why she didn’t like it. Only a small part. “I’m a media darling, so I got used to it. It’s just a fact of life for me, being on stage, having a famous family… but when I know I’m being watched like that, I realize that I never particularly asked for it. That I never wanted to have the limelight on my shoulders all of the time. Behind closed doors, I get to be myself. I get to be who I want to be, and I don’t have to worry about what I’m supposed to be… I don’t like thinking that even in my most private moments, there’s still someone watching me… even if it’s you Blake.”

“I didn’t know.” Blake said gently. Unsure of just how far a line had they’d crossed. Afraid that even Weiss herself, couldn’t be sure.

“I didn’t either…” Weiss told her, floundering beneath the heart and soul of the matter. She had feelings for these women. Deep, intractable, illogical feelings.

Yang merely nodded. “We do now and that’s what matters. We just won't do it again. Lesson learned.”

Weiss found herself at a loss. What did this really mean for her? For them?

Yang was intense as a person, and her actions between the sheets were just as over the top as the blond could ever be. Gentleness came easily, but it was no less exuberant. It didn’t matter what Yang did, she was all in, all the time. That extended to the bedroom, and arguably more so than any other time. Weiss could feel it, noticed it between everything. Those small touches that were too fleeting to be useful. That firm pressure, steadfast, solid, and unyielding. Yang was a powerhouse, her strength undeniable to a point that it brought Weiss week in the knees in all the right ways.

Blake was as fluid as the shadows she commanded. A billion different possibilities, thousands of them looming in the darkness that Blake herself refused to acknowledge. She was the darker side of love. No less powerful in her own ways, no less strong, but Weiss knew deep down that Blake liked control. That she got off on having a Schnee beneath her, calling her name, and knowing she was the one that could refuse the gratification at any time. Their histories defined them, and to a small point, it also defined their relationship.

Those two strong forces could not co-exist without forcing her to take notice, and Weiss didn’t care for the battle of wits her mind conjured up because of it.

“Also… I’ve come to discover I don’t want to share that intimacy.” Weiss said, gesturing to the three of them. “Maybe you two would be alright with sharing this personal thing with other people, but it’s not just sex to me. There’s something underneath all of this, and I want to savor that, I suppose.”

“It’s the same for us too.” Yang said. “But it’s not a big deal. We don’t have to do it again if you don’t want to.”

“Isn’t it a big deal, though?” Weiss asked, her eyes gazing to Blake, searching for some level of comfort. She knew this would be hard to hear. The Faunus was just the sort of person to welcome all of her lovers in one simple swoop. With no need to keep the same careful confinement of emotional ties. Weiss knew she had to be far more careful, and it weighed deeply on her. “As much as I don’t like being watched in that way, I don’t want to alienate Blake either.”

“You haven’t.” Blake said. It hurt a little, she couldn’t deny that. Still, she could see why Weiss would feel this way. Understood what it was like to feel the pressure of scrutiny. The reasons were different, but the results were the same. She was lost for words, but Yang was right. Ego aside, this wasn’t a large issue. It didn’t have to be. “I won’t say I’m not disappointed, but it would have just been a bonus, Weiss. I know that deep down.”

“A bonus that would come at Yang’s expense, because even while she was… well, she was… I couldn’t help but let my mind drift to you, Blake. I couldn’t help but wonder what you were thinking. I don’t want to diminish that connection with either of you… but I know if she were the one watching, my attention would drift to her because of my stupid paranoia…” Weiss said then, turning to Yang. “I just want to be in the moment with whoever I happen to be with at the time. I want that moment to be between me and that other person, and no one else. I don’t want an audience, or to wonder if I’m even meeting the expectation of both of you at the same time.”

“And that reason is good enough for me.” Blake assured.

“It’s good enough for both of us…” Yang agreed. “But what about this then? Blake being here now after the fact?”

Weiss sighed, closing her eyes, placing her discomfort aside. “This is more than okay.” She said, because in this she didn’t have to pick and choose. Laying together like this, where strong personalities didn’t get in the way, this was something she did enjoy. When she didn’t need to choose between those two incredibly erotic dynamics or question which one was truly at play she could be at peace. Laying like this, all she had to do was close her eyes and let togetherness sink in.

No one was watching, and even if there were, there was nothing particularly interesting to see anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

** Realizations of the Heart  
Chapter 3: Blake **

It wasn’t that she lacked the desire for commitment. It was that deep down, she knew she was a coward. The general consensus was that Weiss was the finicky person of the team, but all of that was just on the surface. She was more thoughtful than most would ever give her credit for, and more open minded that she’d ever truly admit to herself. It was an easy game to play, letting the world believe that Weiss was the temperamental little ice queen of the team, and that her prickly personality determined much of the way the team interacted.

Yet Blake knew that was a boldfaced lie. Her life and her team was full of carefully constructed lies to protect themselves from the harsh realities of the world. Weiss lied to herself, it was her coping mechanism to a fault when it came to her family. The sisters lied to their father and uncle about their safety, neither man knowing the true extent of the dangers Ruby and Yang got themselves into. As for herself?

She lied to the world, and she did it daily.

By wearing her bow she dragged her teammates along for the ride. Making casual liars out of all of them. As long as she hid her ears from the world, that lie would continue. It wasn’t just one of omission. Of simply choosing not to air to most that she was a Faunus. It meant keeping themselves hidden away too. Burying the fact that they were even dating a Faunus at all. For Weiss, it was probably a comfort. For Yang it didn’t matter, or so she claimed. Deep down though, Blake knew the truth. Yang would have loved to flaunt her relationship, and neither of her girlfriends could do such a thing comfortably. Ruby was happy not to talk about her relationships openly yet, but that was just a lack of confidence.

These were her teammates first and foremost, but also these were her girlfriends. She didn’t like to see them argue. They didn’t just bend over backwards for her, they’d end up breaking for her. It was why she drove herself so hard, sleepless nights and poor grades excused away by what she felt her true mission was. The White Fang was her demon, and the humans she called lovers had no business trying to carry the weight themselves. Yet, selfishly, she was letting them try. It never sat well with her, not the way she wished it would.

It wasn’t romance that sparked it. They were in too deep before all of that.

“Soooo… are you okay with it?” Fearless team leader, it was a crock. Ruby could be incredibly timid, and that was as adorable as it was mindboggling.

“Not really, Ruby.” Yang sad leaving it at that. “I want Monday with Weiss. I’m not going to switch it. You’ll just have to find a different day.”

“But the dust expo rarely ever comes to Vale.”

“An expo she has to perform at, or did you forget that she’s famous?”

“No, I didn’t forget. I just know I’ll have more fun with her than you will.”

“You’re going to see all those weapons and you’ll never be able to contain yourself. Weiss will probably want to hang out over by the science and medical exhibits, and we both know that’s not your thing.”

“It’s no your thing either, and I’m not that bad.”

“You totally are. Either way, Monday’s mine, get your own day…” Yang said, winking before sticking out her tongue.

“Why do you get to always go to all the cool things with Weiss? Every time she has someplace to go, you’re the one that gets to go. Me and Blake never get a chance.”

Blake lifted her gaze from the book she was reading. The conversation really wasn’t any of her business. It was up to the sisters to fight this one out. Normally, she wouldn’t have paid any mind to it at all. If Yang hadn’t been sitting next to her, she would have kept reading. Still, Yang was starting to warm up. Her semblance indicating some small string of annoyance. It had absolutely nothing to do with Ruby, and everything to do with Weiss, but Ruby wouldn’t know that.

“Yang I want the room with Ruby, please.” Blake said as she placed her book to the side.

“We’re kinda of busy here, Blake.” Yang shot back, but the Faunus nudged her.

“Idiot.” Blake murmured under her breath, knowing that the blonde was willing to play the bad guy in this. Willing to take the brunt of Ruby’s upset so that Weiss wouldn’t have to. Another tiny lie, so that Ruby could be blissfully ignorant for just a little while longer. There were just some things about being with Weiss Schnee that weren’t enjoyable. Facts that Weiss herself had no control over. “I’ll handle this. Now get out of the room, unless you’d rather see my tongue in your sister’s mouth.”

“Uh, Blake, come on!” Yang cringed. “You promised me no details unless you had to tell me.”

“If you don’t want to see the details, leave now.” Blake voiced, but her eyes asked Yang of something. To just trust her. She could tell Yang was on the fence, relenting only under that gaze.

“You’ve got one hour.” Yang said then as she slid off the bed and headed for the door. “Don’t corrupt my sister too bad yet.”

Ruby was confused, obviously so. Blake could only smirk at her as the door closed and she patted the bedside. “I thought you said-”

“Ruby, it’s not a real date.” Blake interrupted. “And I only said that to Yang to get her to leave the room. I meant what I said about going at your pace.”

“But it is a real date, Blake. Yang always gets to go, why don’t I?”

“It’s not a date, it’s a job.” Blake said to her, reaching out and taking Ruby by the hand, she pulled the shorter woman into her lap. “It won’t be as fun as you think it will, and if Weiss had her choice, she wouldn’t be going.”

“But she’s so excited.”

“It’s an act. She’s dreading it, and she always does. The only reason Yang refuses to tell you this is because she doesn’t want either one of you getting hurt. Weiss would never let you go anyway. There’s a reason Yang always goes to all the important events, and that same reason is why you and I just can’t.”

“I don’t understand…”

“The only reason the dust expo came to Vale this year is because Weiss isn’t in Atlas. She sings there every year for thousands of people. Her dad used that as an excuse, and Weiss doesn’t have a choice. He pays her way to come to Beacon, she had to do as he says. The media will be swarming all over her, and Yang won’t get to express how she really feels at all. We know how they feel about each other, but as far as the press knows, Yang’s just a teammate that offers extra security.”

“How long as this been going on?”

“Since we all started dating.”

“Why couldn’t Weiss just tell me that herself?”

“For the same reason it took me so long to tell you that I’m a faunus.” Blake sighed, pulling Ruby closer, holding her tightly and closing her eyes. “There are things she isn’t ready to tell. Things only I know about, because given who and what I am, I already knew in the first place.”

“Wait. You guys talked about that stuff?”

Blake nodded. “Yeah, but it was a private talk. Just between us.”

“Why?”

“We had to have those discussions and really address it because of who we are. A Schnee and a former White Fang member crammed on the same team? We owed each other that much… I never would have even considered dating her without those discussions. It’s at the core of who we are as people.”

“What about me and Yang?” Ruby asked then. “Do we matter enough to be told? Aren’t we worth it too?”

“She doesn’t know how to talk to you guys about this sort of thing. You don’t have a family history of systemic racism and Faunus killing people you know and love because of it. You have to understand, when she told me down at the docks that she didn’t want to hear it, it’s because she wasn’t ready to hear it. It wasn’t that she was ready to talk later on either, but, she knew she had to. We both had to, it wasn’t exactly a choice…”

“I should have been there for it.”

“No… it was better you weren’t…”

“You got into another fight, didn’t you?”

“No, but we did have a little bit of a breakdown. One that was a long time coming, I think.”

Ruby sighed at length. What was she supposed to say to that?

“This is hard for her, hearing what her dad did to people.” Blake said when the silence grew to be too much. “Knowing that the reasons people died was because he made things so much worse, it really hit her hard. Some part of her always knew he wasn’t a good man, but facing that down is harder to do. Worst thing of all is, it wasn’t just him. Her grandfather wasn’t exactly Faunus friendly either… and she idolized him.”

“But there’s got to be something I can do to help.”

“You are.” Blake said. “You really already are. For both of us.”

“Then why do I feel like I’m being useless?”

“Because it’s the seemingly useless things that help. You have this way of looking at the world that’s normal to you and strange to us… We’ve never had anyone to show us that there’s a better way and actually try to prove it. We thought you were just acting like a child, but you proved us wrong. You told me you wanted to be a hero, and I thought that was just a kid’s fantasy. You proved me wrong. For you it’s not a fantasy, and it’s not a game. For you, it’s way more than that and it always will be.” Blake said, swallowing hard. “Being with you has always helped, even before we became more than friends.”

“I just wish I could do more, then…”

“Don’t. Please don’t. We don’t want that.” Blake told her. “Weiss is just trying not to look back at all the baggage, and with you and Yang she doesn’t have to. She might not be able to change her past actions, but she knows she doesn’t need to be that way now, or in the future. She’s getting a fresh start, just like I am… and as for Yang? You’re the one who said she was built to take the hits… so, just let her take them. They way, when Weiss finally does crack, we’ll all be here and ready to pick up the pieces.”

But, it wasn’t just Weiss. It was just easier to say it that way. As Blake buried her face in Ruby’s shoulder, the team leader finally understood. Blake could tell it, read it beneath the almost silent breath and the way smaller hands lifted up to cover her own.

A voiceless promise that when Blake was finally ready to talk, she’d be ready to listen.

Whenever that day would be...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This final chapter in this little character study. I really had no ryme or reason for doing it, but I hope you enjoyed the entire fic for what it was anyway. See you around...

** Realizations of the Heart  
Chapter 4: Yang **

“It bothers you…”

“Only a little bit, and not in the way you’d be thinking…”

“But, it does bother you…”

“Well, yeah, because you’re my sister. It’s not like it bothers me if you do stuff with them… I’d just rather not think about it… or think about you thinking about it. If you’re asking why it bothers me, it’s because I really don’t want to be giving you tips on how to please our girlfriends. It’s just weird…”

“But… it’s normal… right?” Ruby asked. “The licking thing?”

“I mean, yeah that’s normal. I know we’ve only talked about it when it came to guys, but it’s the same basic idea.” Yang said awkwardly. “Girls go down on each other all the time. You’ve watched porn, haven’t you?”

Ruby shook her head as Yang sighed.

“Well, yeah… anyway… _that_ happens... and they both like it so it happens a lot.”

It wasn’t that sharing her girlfriends with Ruby bothered Yang. That wasn’t the problem, not really. If anything, it gave Weiss and Blake all the more incentive to stay. To stick around, and not vanish like so many other important people in her life. No, what bothered her was coping with the fact that she couldn’t be ignorant about what Ruby was doing. It had worked out well, at first. Now though, there was no avoiding that Ruby Rose was no longer a child…

She was a teenager, with all of the problems one might have. Most of them were things Yang considered normal, in fact, they all were. Still, it was hard not to cringe when Ruby came to her looking for advice. So here they were in a store. They’d gone shopping like this before, but back then it was only because it was better to be safe than sorry. Now, it was an eventuality. One that was explicitly obvious to Yang, because she knew exactly what Blake and Weiss enjoyed, and how they enjoyed it.

Thinking of Ruby in that way irked her, but it was impossible not to think of it when faced down with questions that she had always answered before. To be honest, it was best if she answered them. Otherwise Ruby would just ask their dad, and that never ended well. He was a guy after all, and there were just some things he wasn’t equipped to handle. Either because he didn’t have the anatomy to really understand, or that a textbook explanation was more harmful than useful.

Apparently Weiss and Blake were up to no good when Ruby had walked in on them. Now Ruby had questions, ones that if it had been any other time Yang would have fully and unflinchingly answered. Yet, this wasn’t just curiosity, and Yang knew it.

“I never thought she’d want something like that…” Ruby murmured while Yang cursed inwardly.

“Here.” Yang said, taking a box of dental dams off the shelf. “It’s a little harder to use than a condom because you actually have to hold it in place, but the basic idea is still the same. After you unfold it, check for holes and all that jazz. These ones don’t have a flavor, but you can get ones that have a better taste… just… um… if you do that, make sure you the flavoring side is facing you when you um… when you’re down there…”

“Do you… umm…”

Yang shook her head. “We don’t always use them. It depends what exactly we’re doing and where we’re doing it. Beacon medical exams are top notch. I’m pretty sure they wouldn’t let that sort of thing slip by…even so though, I keep a pack in my drawer too. It’s good to have them just in case. They’re really useful to have a little fun if someone’s on the red so I keep them around. Just remember to toss ‘em out and buy new ones when the expiration date is up. They do go bad, and it’s not worth it to keep them around unless you’re sure they’re good.”

“Okay…”

“Ruby?”

“Hmm?”

“You can, and you really should be talking to them about this kind of stuff…” Yang said then. It was about that time after all. “You can always come to me too, of course. That’s never going to change, but… you’re…” Yang sighed, a hand lifted up to rub at one eye. “You’re at this point where I’m not going to be able to help you much from here on out. It’s not because I don’t want to. It’s because you’re going to be having a lot of first times that just don’t include me. You’ll start to figure things out, but that’ll be with them… and the more it happens, the more you’ll have to start relying on them instead of me.”

“I’ve been trying really hard not to bother you with this stuff.”

“I know, sis.” Yang said to her. “But this is just like riding a bike or swimming or learning how to fight Grimm. Really, it’s just like all that other stuff you’ve ever done. The training wheels and water wings come off at some point, and you struggle a bit before you finally get it. For you, things are usually always an uphill battle, but you do eventually get the hang of it Ruby. You always have, and this really isn’t any different. You don’t have to worry so much. You’re going to be fine.”

They would all be fine. Yang believed that firmly.

Even if right now, it was as awkward as hell...

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've recently started creating content with a long time friend of mine. Together we're known as "The Demented Ferrets". We have all sorts of content being prepped. We stream on Twitch, and now we have a YouTube channel.
> 
> Follow us on Twitter: https://twitter.com/FerretsDemented  
> Our Blog: https://dementedferrets.com/
> 
> If you want to watch us make fools of ourselves on Twitch you can do that here: https://www.twitch.tv/the_demented_ferrets
> 
> Tuesdays: 9:00 PM - 12:00 AM (GMT)  
> Wednesdays: 9:00 PM - 12:00 AM (GMT)  
> Saturdays: 12:00 PM - 3:00 PM (GMT)
> 
> If you want to see our YouTube content, you can do that here: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC57x2Xu2IXCbqyZIhxMJ7kA


End file.
